


unrequited love | bakugou x reader + kirishima

by babeyybnha



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Dork, F/M, M/M, Minor Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, One-Sided Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, kiribaku angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeyybnha/pseuds/babeyybnha
Summary: [AU] Kirishima had never has a problem with his sexuality, and had never thought to second guess it. after crushes on girls throughout his childhood, he never once thought about experimenting or even thinking about the same sex in a romantic way. this was all wrecked by Bakugou, a boy who became his best friend in the best private school in Japan. One problem; the boy he desires is falling for their female friend, y/n.





	unrequited love | bakugou x reader + kirishima

summary: [AU] Kirishima has never had a problem with his sexuality, and had never thought to second guess it. after crushes on girls throughout his childhood, he never once thought about experimenting or even thinking about the same sex in a romantic way. this was all wrecked by Bakugou, a boy who became his best friend in the best private school in Japan. One problem, however; the boy he desires is falling for a girl named y/n. — hello !! this fic is inspired by the song i wished you liked boys. this series probably won’t be too long, and i am currently in the making of the first chapter and just overall planning this story out. there will be a lot of tension, third wheeling, and swearing ( courtesy of bakugou ). thank you! hope you all enjoy xx


End file.
